Marry Me By Sunset
by thundergodess13
Summary: An olden-day setting, a runaway Natsuki and a charming Shizuru. A deal, a secret and a promise. A light drama in a court full of enemies and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Escape

_Why?_

Kuga Natsuki ran as fast as her legs would carry her, a spectral blur streaking through the forest. She cared not as invisible bushes and low braches snagged her clothes; they whipped and cut her skin: her arms, her legs, her face, her sides. She moved too quickly to avoid the attack of the forest, and was too wired to feel any indignation. Her heart pumped crazily; loud in her ears. Her body was adrenaline charged and electrified and still it was not enough. Angry tears blurred her vision and soaked her cheeks.

_Why?_

By the time they noticed her absence, she would be long gone. The alarm would not be raised until the following morn, and they would not suspect her leave to be more than temporary. To make sure though, she had – despite her haste – taken the time to arrange her sheets and pillows in the form of her sleeping self, knowing there was always a late night check on her person. And knowing how late the stable hands worked, she had dared only to leave on foot.

_Why?_

She willed herself faster, breaths quick, hair whipped back. The pearly hue of the moon streamed through the treetops, just barely lighting the way. Her reckless charge broke the silence in the air as she crashed her way through the forest. Unbeknownst to her, the wildlife hastily darted out of the way, hidden by the low bushes and ferns. The forest was wide awake and terrified of getting in her path.

_Why?_

Against her will, the memory, fresh in her mind, played out before her eyes once more.

_Natsuki never liked secrecy, especially from her parents. It did not help that she had figured out from an early age how to tell if they were lying; but never had she actually told them that. And Natsuki had discovered that to find out her parents' plans, spying on their late evening chats was the best way to go about it. That was where she was now, listening in, with quiet, slow breaths, and her ear pressed to the door. She dared not lean on it, just in case it happened not to be locked and she fell inside; and carefully she had positioned herself so the soft glow of the blazing lantern mounted on the wall would not cast her shadow. She waited._

_Eventually, her ears became attuned to their voices – currently, her father was speaking. "… will be a great idea. This was a task by no means light, but I have the greatest faith we have our solution. Do you not think so?"_

What are they talking about?_ She wondered. She waited for her mother to speak, unsure as to why the normally very opinionated woman had taken so long to reply. "I am not so convinced just yet. So far, all we have to go by is a letter; and that is easily fabricated when the sender happens to be a noble."_

_She frowned. A noble? What fuss was there to be made over them? "You are concerned for her safety. And rightly so – however, I have already inquired with our friends in the Capital, and know this is a gentleman not prone to violence against women. Indeed, he …" Natsuki no longer heard the conversation as her head swam. _Impossible_, she thought, _surely they wouldn't…

_The thought had trailed away she realized that_ yes, they would.

The furious girl increased her pace. How could they, knowing her as they did? Why was it so important that they would overlook her wishes? Why, when she was still so young? Why?

_WHY?_


	2. Chapter 2: Early Morning Fights

Early Morning Fights

"Ara…" murmured the sleepy woman. She raised a gloved hand to cover her mouth as she yawned; the same hand then reached further up to shift a lock of hair behind her ear, before returning to the edge of her saddle, covering the other hand securing the reins of her horse. She tried to watch her surroundings in the hopes she would not fall asleep. But she had already seen these trees countless times over. There was nothing interesting to wake her curiosity. _Pity there is never anything to relieve the boredom of travel,_ she thought, swallowing another yawn.

Fujino Shizuru was, along with her platoon of soldiers, making her way back to the capital. They were tired and dirty and uncomfortable, and very much looking forward to collapsing in an actual bed. Their mission had come to an end, the villains chased off and the civilians liberated. And now the exhausted team was slowly travelling home.

And when you were exhausted, the monotony of the company, conversation, and scenery identified as both blessing and burden.

Boredom happened to be Shizuru's greatest annoyance lately. While she had her ups and downs with activity and idleness, nothing seemed to truly destroy the shadow of boredom that clung to the edges of her mind. Even now, with her mission completed, and nothing left but the return home, the shadow had extended from the hazy edges of her mind to cast a fog over her whole being. She felt sluggish and tired and altogether unwilling to do much more than to curl up for a good few hours' rest. It felt as though the gods had chosen her to annoy, removing her genuine good moods entirely. _Though I suppose they weren't all that frequent before,_ she thought.

Excitement, therefore, had to be the key element she was missing. It had been months since anything – or anyone, for that matter – had provoked more than a flicker of amusement or interest from her person. It was not from lack of trying – anyone who dared approach her at a social gathering knew to have their wits sharpened and their tales fine-tuned. But she found their charms had grown dull, their adventures completely non-adventurous, and their gossip dry, tedious, and altogether uninteresting!

So where to find this excitement?

A sudden commotion brought Shizuru away from her thoughts. She looked up to see her soldiers slowing to a stop, breaking from their half-hearted lines to form a crowd. She could hear a few intelligible shouts and a bark of laughter here and there.

She urged her horse forward.

* * *

Kuga Natsuki was not having a good morning. Her muscles burned from their non-stop journey through the forest at breakneck speed. Her lungs shook with each breath, and her body trembled with exhaustion. She had slowed to a walk and stumbled around like a drunkard, knocking into trees and tripping over tangling roots and bushes. Her body felt cold and hot at the same time. The pain of the many cuts from her reckless night-time journey were telegraphing messages to her brain, coming together as a single voice, throbbing in her mind that YES, she felt PAIN!

Unfortunately for Natsuki, her aches and pains were not the least of her troubles. Right now, at this very instant, she was growling at one of two ugly men donned in military uniforms who had seen fit to challenge her. The other lay curled on the ground, clutching his groin and gasping for air.

"Damned wench!" spat the soldier, his meaty hand flying to the hilt of his sword. "Unless yer want a beating, cough up yer name, and what yer be doing out here!"

Natsuki growled again. As she glanced around, looking for an escape route, her hopes plummeted. She was surrounded by officers now, some beholding the spectacle with barely disguised amusement, while others watched on warily from the backs of their horses. Inwardly she cursed. There had to be at least forty soldiers, all armed and mounted. There was no way she would be able to lose them, and daring a fight would most likely have her dead within a minute. _How the hell am I going to get out of this?_

Suddenly a voice rang out, clear and calm, cutting right through her thoughts. "Ara… What happens here, gentleman?"

As she turned towards the voice, startled and confused, Natsuki could feel her jaw drop as she laid eyes upon the figure perched upon a stunning bay gelding. And of all the thoughts that ran through her head, one stood out crystal clear: _Has the world gone mad?_

* * *

Shizuru directed her horse to the inside of the circle, her men quietly moving aside to let her through. She was surprised to find herself staring into the startled green eyes of a young woman. _Ara…_ With great difficulty she managed to nod politely before tearing her gaze to her soldiers. Still smiling, an eyebrow rose as she took in their ruffled state.

The man still on his feet straightened out and saluted. "Captain!"

"Tell me, sir, what happens here?"

The man scowled. He was new to serving under her leadership, she knew, since his face was not so familiar. His hand relaxed on the pommel of his sword as he replied, "This damned wench attacked us when we tried to question her, seeming as it is this be far from any lodgings, ma'am."

Shizuru nodded seriously, the man was right, but fought to keep her smile polite. The other man lying on the ground with his hands between his legs had not escaped her sight. "I see; though personally, sir, I am disinclined to call any woman 'wench' till it is proved otherwise."

She turned away from his muttered apologies and focused her attention on the girl. Eyes like emeralds watched her with guarded caution. But Shizuru's eyes did not linger. Instead they traced her lithe little body, taking in her pearl skin and midnight hair and girlish chest and narrow hips. _So beautiful… like a young goddess incarnate._ But as she continued to stare she noticed how the boyish clothing was slashed and scuffed, and her lovely skin riddled with hundreds of tiny cuts. She frowned.

Dismounting quickly, she strode over to the young woman, conscious of her soldiers' curious stares. As she drew near, the dark haired girl recoiled, adopting a stance that was most likely meant to be aggressive. But Shizuru merely smiled and held up her hands, slowing to a stop.

With a small bow she addressed the wary girl. "My sincerest apologies, Miss, for our rather abrupt manner. But my soldier is quite right: you are very far from any homestead, Miss, and in also a very curious state. Would you be so kind as to identify yourself?"

The girl's eyes narrowed, her hands tightening in their little fists. "No," she growled.

She blinked in surprise, but quickly schooled her features so as to not show it. When did anyone, save the disturbed or brainwashed, ever refuse to give her anything? Certainly she could not recall. Oh, there were times she would come across difficult people who took more effort to encourage than others, so she knew them when she saw them. But usually, they were more reluctant than obstinately absolute. So Shizuru decided to change tack.

" 'No'? Ara, what an unusual name you have, Miss."

Indignation bloomed across the girl's face. "That's not my name," she snapped.

"Oh?" said Shizuru, face a mask of innocence. "You are not 'No'?"

"Yes!"

"Ara, ara, Miss is very confusing. I thought she said her name was not 'No'?"

"It _isn't_!"

"Then what is?"

"NATSUKI!"

The girl huffed, then suddenly grew horrified as she realized her mistake. In a moment her anger returned in full, and her eyes narrowed with an adorable attempt at a scathing glare. Perhaps it might have worked on another, as she heard unsettled murmurs begin behind her. _Her emotions change so quickly, no wonder the men are off-put._

But Shizuru was not one to be shaken by a glare. She put on her best smile and said, "Miss Natsuki, I'm terribly sorry. Forgive me, please?"

The girl blinked once, twice, three times. The angry tension left her body as her face blanked and her shoulders dropped. She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. Her silken midnight hair spilled over her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side; a puzzled look overtook her face. "Um … sure?"

"Ookini, Miss Natsuki." _Perfect._ Shizuru straightened and glanced round at their audience. Some were entertained; a few seemed slightly confused by the unusual comedy playing out before them. "Gentlemen," she addressed them now, "would you kindly give Miss Natsuki and I some privacy to speak? I fear we've made her uncomfortable."

* * *

Natsuki watched the soft-toned military woman with no little amount of confusion as the soldiers immediately broke away, moving their mounts slowly down the road. The two offending soldiers that had first confronted her ambled away, grumbling as they towed their mounts, but she saw none of it. Her attention, slipping in her weariness, was riveted on the beautiful woman dressed as a soldier.

_A female soldier,_ she thought. _I can't believe it._ From what she knew, only men were soldiers. No hero in any of the great epics she'd read or heard, whether from her father's books or her mother's lips, was anything other than male. It just … didn't make sense. The capital was supposed to be a strange place, so she'd heard, but this seemed too incredible.

_I have to get out of here, _she thought. _If they find out too much more, they'll probably drag me back themselves._ But this woman was exhausting the last feeble remnants of her energy, and it was becoming harder and harder to remember the lines of conversation._ If I don't get rid of them soon, I won't be able to do anything about my situation._

As she sighed, a voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Ara … Miss Natsuki seems to be ignoring me."

Natsuki jumped and turned to face the woman-soldier, ignoring the sudden burst of coloured spots before her eyes. She was beautiful, Natsuki could admit, with her modest curves and slender form. Her face was just as lovely to look at, perfectly symmetrical with full lips and a calm brow resting above stunning eyes that were red, of all colours. And framing that face was thick brown hair that glowed under the sun. _She really is something…_

"Miss Natsuki? Are you well?" The woman she had been studying so intently now considered her with worried eyes. A gloved hand hovered in the air, frozen in uncertainty.

"I'm fine," she retorted, running a hand over her face. "I really should be going, so if you don't mind …"

"Where do you head, Miss Natsuki? The least I can do is to escort you there." The woman edged closer, worried red eyes sweeping over her body. Natsuki could only imagine what she saw.

There was an angry pressure in her head. It was both loud as thunder yet silent as an empty room. It made Natsuki want to drop where she stood and sleep … sleep until it disappeared. She was so tired … so … tired. _Have to stay awake._

"Miss Natsuki?" So worried.

_Answer,_ she commanded. _Have to answer._ "Um, I … I'm, um, go…_ing_ t..to…." She didn't know. She couldn't think. So tired.

Natsuki allowed her eyes to close for just a moment. Her knees gave way, and suddenly she knew no more.

* * *

Fujino Shizuru, one of several captains of the great army of the Fuuka Nation and survivor of the ugly battle at The River Shoal, chuckled to herself again as she tried to shift the unconscious girl without waking her. The girl twitched, and a soft whine escaped her lips, floating back to Shizuru's keen ears. _Ara, such a fidget. What nightmares must you be having?_ As the girl fidgeted again, Shizuru tightened her arm round the slender waist, pressing Natsuki back against her body.

It was not the first time since this mission began that Shizuru acknowledged her choice in mount had been wise. The bay destrier had long had a sensible disposition, and quickly after entering Shizuru's care, grew perfectly obedient. When others commented on his docile nature, wondering how such a thing could be of any use in the line of conflict, all she could do was maintain her smile. Shizuru disliked aggressive horses – particularly some of the mounts of other ranked officers above herself. Those mighty war horses were cruel beasts that were just as likely to turn on each other as they would their riders. What one needed in the army was not a fearless horse but a completely obedient one – one who had absolute faith in its master. Her horse did not flinch when faced with danger not because he was unafraid, but because he had faith in Shizuru to guide him properly.

Such faith, of course, was not a natural stroke of luck nor something taught overnight. It was achieved after much determination, perseverance and control of one's temper. A firm yet gentle hand was required. Patience was necessary. Care was a must. And at the heart of all that, time was the deciding factor. Two or three months had been nowhere near enough to establish the relationship she had with her horse. She had begun in autumn only to finish in early spring the following year. Every day, whether for a few minutes or a few hours were spent on his training; and in her absence, one of the stable hands that had cared for her horses while she was still a girl was employed to follow a strict set of instructions that would – hopefully – keep the horse from forgetting her "lessons". That had paid off eventually, but at the time Shizuru found she could not know the outcome until she returned. So, quite kindly, she had informed the man that failure to follow her instructions exactly would result in the loss of his job.

Many people – including her father – had argued that so much time spent training one horse was a waste. But Shizuru had ignored their doubt and pressed on relentlessly. Finally, she pronounced the gelding ready, and rode him on her next mission. The result had been this: Shizuru, one of thirty soldiers underneath a seasoned lieutenant, had been one of only a handful still seated on her mount after being ambushed. Part came from skill, and part credited to her horse's obedience. Many other horses had been deliberately startled, and ignored their riders' commands. The mission had been a success, but doubly so in Shizuru's eyes.

Now, though, it was not her life being protected (indirectly) by her horse, but that of the unconscious young Miss Natsuki – and, admittedly, a small part of her pride as well. She was thankful her horse ignored the unexpected passenger's continuous squirming and instead settled for her commands alone. Otherwise, things may have been unravelling quite differently.

Natsuki wiggled again, and a soft, frustrated whine escaped through her lips. Shizuru again wondered just what was going on in the girl's head.

She also wondered how the girl would react once she awoke to find herself accompanying the platoon of soldiers to none other than the capital itself. Considering their first encounter, she would most probably be upset. _Ara, I do hope she wasn't travelling in the other direction._ But it was all Shizuru could think of to ensure no trouble would befall a beautiful, unarmed young woman – who just happened to be dressed in men's clothing. _That won't be much of a deterrent, though._

Shizuru peered into the distance and gave a quiet sigh of relief. The small town they had passed through on their way sat nestled in a dip in the earth. Smoke rose from chimneys invitingly; from her calculations, no more than a few hours' ride away. They could make it by the evening sun.

She signalled her second in command, and once he drew level with her, gave him orders to direct the men towards the town. His satisfied face spoke wonders, though his only words were "Right away, Captain." She watched as he eagerly moved off to inform his colleagues of the news.

As a weary cheer went up, Fujino Shizuru allowed herself a small smile. She was not the only one wanting for a bed to sleep in. _I wonder, Miss Natsuki, what you will make of this once you wake,_ she mused, as the girl twitched once more. _In what state will we find ourselves come morning?_


	3. Chapter 3: Evening Company

Evening Company

If it was Shizuru's hope that her new responsibility would sleep through until morning, she would be severely disappointed. As such, because Shizuru had been raised with the best of manners, she did not even consider it. Her only concern was that the young woman she had taken into her immediate care could be ill or dying, for Miss Natsuki had slept deeply – though fitfully – since morning.

Now, any other such person may not have worried too much, since the young woman displayed no obvious signs of worsening health, but it must be said that for all her cool, calm, collected appearance, Fujino Shizuru was indeed a compassionate person. And so suffering the affliction faced by all truly compassionate people, she nonetheless feared the worst, despite the physical evidence telling her to be rational and _calm down_.

Her men saw none of this, of course, for two distinctive reasons. The first being Shizuru embodied serenity on a daily basis (at least, so they saw), and the second – in this case, the more dominant of the two – they were focused on the mouth-watering smells of hot meals and the promise of a bed to sleep in. She left them to their own devices, knowing they would follow her instructions carefully if they did not want to be docked of their pay. It was simple enough, as she had put it: soldiers existed to defend and keep the peace, not disturb it.

Shizuru left her horse in the capable hands of the same stableboy who had tended him on the platoon's first visit. Her saddlebags she slung over her shoulder, while her arms became preoccupied with carrying the dark haired girl through the hotel's reception and up the stairs to the room provided for her. Upon entering, her crimson eyes scanned the room for any sign of hostility or disturbance; when she found none, she crossed the space between herself and the bed and deposited her "luggage" as delicately as possible. Setting aside her saddlebags, she quickly checked the girl for fever – and gave a sigh of relief. As far as she could tell, the girl was not ill.

However Shizuru knew very well she was a soldier, not a doctor. With another wary glance about the room, she left, closing the door behind her, key in hand. Though she would only be downstairs, the hotel was large enough that she could be only two rooms over and not know danger had befallen Miss Natsuki, let alone an entire floor. _No one will lay a hand on her, not while I am around._

* * *

Natsuki woke just as night was firmly taking hold outside. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she gazed about tiredly. She lay in a small bed (that was a far cry from her large bed at home) in a small room. A bedside table held a tall, nondescript oil lamp, whose golden glow illuminated the whole room. She found windows above her head, and across the wall plain blue curtains were tied back. A little – well, she assumed little – set of table and chairs filled a corner on the other side of the room. A door was set into the far wall, closed. Another door – closed as well – sat opposite, and Natsuki assumed that was the way out.

_Where the hell am I?_ She pushed herself up slowly, glancing around once more. The room was not her own – nor were the saddlebags dumped at the foot of her bed. Glaring at them suspiciously, she pulled herself together and commanded her brain to think. The answer came immediately. _Her!_ screamed her inner voice. _That red-eyed, brown-haired woman-soldier, Captain what's-her-name!_

Almost everything became clear: that morning, she had encountered that mob of soldiers and with them the lady-captain while dead on her feet, and had eventually collapsed. She supposed the woman had brought her here to get help, though where _here_ was she had no clue. Had she gone north, south, east or west? Peeking out the windows, she found nothing to answer her query. The sun had already set, and lanterns had been lit outside.

As the window revealed many establishments and people wandering up and down the street, Natsuki realized she was in a proper town. The thought was both exciting and nerve-wracking. Having grown up on an estate, she rarely visited the outside world, instead learning of it through her tutor, the staff – when they were in a good mood – and occasionally her parents. The few times her parents had dragged her away from their home, she had been forced to attend luncheons or dinners – the same boring things that her parents would host at home. But the first time she had visited the nearest town, Natsuki had been overcome with a firm mix of awe and fear. So much activity filled every street (there were so many people!) and so much noise. She couldn't tear her attention away.

Those same feelings stirred again, although this time, she had cause to be worried about just which town this happened to be. If it lay too close to her home, there was a terrible chance word had already been sent out about her disappearance, and people would be watching for her description. If she were caught, Natsuki knew she would be dragged home and punished – surely the pillow trick had alerted them she had run away, and not been kidnapped – and possibly, her parents would send her to her fate sooner than later. _No way in hell._

Just as she was beginning to assess her options – another escape seemed likely, though she had more reservations than the last time – she heard voices, muffled by the walls, pause outside the opposite door. She heard the rattle of a lock, and so pushed herself back into the bed, resting against the headboard, and also in reach of the oil lamp. Natsuki had barely readied herself when the door swung open.

In stepped the lady-captain, followed by a middle-aged man in a white coat with glasses. In one hand was a rather-large travel bag. The lady-captain's eyes darted to Natsuki, and a relieved expression overtook her features. She smiled warmly at Natsuki, who couldn't help but smile back politely. The lady-captain turned to the man behind her. "Ara, it seems we have less cause to be concerned, Doctor."

_Doctor?_ Her eyes narrowed as she took another look at the man. His hair was as dark as his eyes, and his nose happened to be slightly bulbous. His posture didn't hold a candle to the woman next to him, but his cool demeanour seeped into the room like a bad smell. And, like she had earlier observed but ignored, he wore an immaculately clean white button down coat that was – she now saw – beginning to fade, and the black leather travel-size bag remained, though had become slightly more ominous. _Come near me and you'll eat this oil lamp, old man. _

* * *

Shizuru was barely managing to suppress her smile as she bade the disgruntled doctor farewell. The moment the door was closed she allowed the smile to break across her face. _That poor man._ Giggling quietly, she turned back to face the equally disgruntled patient. "I don't believe you've acquired a lifelong friend this night, Miss Natsuki."

The young woman huffed, shooting a glare her way as she nursed a glass of water that easily could have been mistaken as fine wine, for all the elegance she possessed. Knees tucked up against her stomach, the petulant little creature sulked in silence; a reply seemed most unlikely. Shizuru's smile grew.

_Ara … time to get some answers, I think._

With an innocent smile, Shizuru drifted towards Natsuki, deftly grabbing a chair and setting it down lightly by the bed. Taking her seat, she smiled wider at the suspicious look shot her way. Clearing her throat, she said, "As lovely as Miss Natsuki is simply to stare at, I do believe conversation would be enjoyable."

The dark haired girl's cheeks pinked at her tease, but her talent for obstinacy was something worth acknowledging. Her chin merely jutted in the other direction – otherwise she did not move, nor speak.

Shizuru continued on. "Perhaps Miss Natsuki will be comforted in the knowledge that she was brought here only with the concern for her health and safety."

Another suspicious look. "Only?"

"Why, of course. Unless Miss Natsuki thinks me some kind of … _vagabond_?" She gave a slight pout, furrowed her brow and widened her eyes. Almost immediately, the girl's cheeks flushed a little more, and she returned to staring at her glass of water. _Close now_. "Ara … Miss Natsuki must also think she is a prisoner here, not a guest, though I suppose-"

"How the hell would I know?" exploded the girl. She snapped her body round, fully facing Shizuru. She stabbed out a finger accusingly, her green eyes ablaze. "You and those idiots show up out of nowhere, and then I'm _here_, in a _bed_, not knowing where I am! I don't even know who you are!"

Shizuru blinked, eyeing the dark haired girl with no little amount of surprise. Offended mask chased off, she had barely avoided a visible flinch when the pouty little creature suddenly lashed out with such fire. Watching as the now silent girl glared at her passionately, chest rising and falling deliberately slow, muscles coiled and ready for anything, something in Miss Natsuki's words clicked over in her mind. _Really_? "I did not introduce myself?"

"No," she growled.

There were some moments in life, no matter what your status, that revealing embarrassment is more productive in social interactions than pretending otherwise. Knowing when to present either front could mean the difference between developing trust or encouraging disrespect. In Shizuru's situation, had the same conversation taken place with another person, she may have chosen the latter. However, specifically because it was not another person, she opted for the former.

Allowing a genuinely embarrassed smile, she inclined her head and said: "Pardon me, Miss. My name is Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru, and I am a captain of the Fuukan Army."

If the desire was to appease the fiery girl, then it was not achieved. Natsuki offered a 'hmph' and crossed her arms. Settling herself into a seated position facing Shizuru, she maintained her glare. "So where are we?"

"A little town my men and I stopped in several weeks ago, about a day's ride north of where we met."

Natsuki seemed to mull that over, and her glare downgraded into a wary stare; she frowned. It seemed to Shizuru that either she hadn't noticed the poor state of her clothes, or that her sense of priority had reduced vanity (and modesty, to a small extent) below locality. _Ara, her clothes are not too bad…_ Indeed, stealing a brief peek – which was already more than manners allowed – Shizuru once again noted the tears of varying sizes riddling the girl's shirt, and with no little amount of luck nothing inherently private could be seen. As for the girl's pants, Shizuru had earlier noticed they were in a worse state, though right now the bed's patterned cotton blanket concealed her lower half. Yet still, she was in a state of dishevelment that no young lady should be. _She cannot be left to walk around in such a state; a few coins and a word to the innkeeper will remedy this._

"Hey," came Natsuki's voice, startling Shizuru. She suddenly found herself under the confused scrutiny of less guarded emerald eyes. "You alright?"

Smiling, uncrossing and recrossing her long legs, Shizuru prepared to obtain her answers. With such a speedily changing opponent, these interrogations had to be handled in the proper manner: in short, less interrogation, more guided conversation. "I am, yes. I was merely caught up in my musings, if you'll pardon me." _First step: once guard is down, give vague answers; subject will usually become curious._

Another frown, this time slightly disapproving, and a third suspicious glare, somewhat weaker than the last accompanied her reply. "What kind of musings?"

_Subject hooked._ "I was considering what may have happened to Miss Natsuki, to leave her in such a state…" She gestured to said tattered clothing with a lazy roll of her hand, continuing only once the girl had looked down at herself and blushed, "If Miss Natsuki has faced some sort of peril, it will be my absolute duty to hunt them down." _Second step: nudge subject into a corner, discreetly – subject should go on the defensive._

Natsuki's eyes widened and she began to splutter as she pulled the blanket more firmly over her form, her cheeks still pink. It took a minute before the unintelligible sounds elevated into a mad dash of words strung into coherent form. "NO, _nothing_ like that. There's no danger or anything, just – well, it's _my_ business why I'm like this, isn't it, not yours-"

"Kanin na, _kanin na_," interrupted Shizuru, knowing the dark haired girl was about to up her guard again. "Be at ease Miss Natsuki, I didn't intend to offend. Yet, in counter, it _would_ be my business, if you'd been attacked by lawless folk, or something equally as dangerous." She offered another smile, small and soothing. "I am glad to hear, however, that this is not the case."

Still blushing, Natsuki opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, there was a knock at the door.

Shizuru had to suppress a sigh when the girl clamped her mouth shut and shot a wary glance at the door. _The shield is raised._ She could only offer a polite smile as she rose from her chair and glided to the door. On the other side stood one of the waitresses, a weary-looking girl with dark hair in need of a wash, holding a large silver platter (the only silver piece of its kind, doled out for the most esteemed guests, which included soldiers of merited rank), coupled with a dome-like dish of the purposes of a) presenting a slight bit of sophistication that went silently demanded by higher-class patrons, and b) preserving the heat of the food inside.

As she ushered the waitress inside the modest little room, Shizuru turned back to face her newly acquired companion, who seemed to be eyeing the dish with a familiar kid of lust, and said: "Ara, our meals have arrived. I hope you'll be kind enough to dine with me this evening, Miss Natsuki?"

* * *

Dinner went without conversation. For the most part Natsuki was content to keep her eyes on her food – which happened to be of no lesser standard than she was familiar with, and in actual fact, also happened to be her favourite evening dish. She tried very hard to retain her manners, and not allow her enjoyment to overtly show, but it was a difficult battle (why wouldn't it be, when the potatoes were soft, the meat tender, and the gravy simply mouth-watering!) and unknowingly lost. However despite such a distraction, she couldn't keep herself from peeking at her companion every once in a while.

_That woman smiles too much_. Indeed, to Natsuki, who was used to watching the populace of the estate frown, scowl and clench their teeth in concentration, smiles were much more rare – though not, it must be noted, a largely uncommon practice. So unlike the behaviour she was familiar with, this woman (tanned skin-red eyes-brown hair-straight back) smiled constantly. There seemed no natural telling how the woman felt by looking at her mouth. _Maybe her mouth is set like that?_

Yet Captain Fujino's facial expressions were the least of her worries. Natsuki needed to find a way to separate herself from the captain come morning. She'd already considered another evening run, but that held several problems, the worst of which was the possibility of capture by – as the woman had put it – a group of vagabonds, against which she had no weapon of defence. Her sense of direction, too, had been chewed into an unrecognisable form; running off in the night might put enough distance between her and the soldiers, but it would count for nothing if she ran right back towards home – then everything would be shot to hell and her efforts wasted. _What I need to do is wait til morning, sunrise if possible, then go one way while the soldiers go another._ That would be the plan, sketchy as it was, because she needed to remove herself swiftly if she wanted the captain to forget about her existence: consequently of the present, signs of attachment were showing.

Natsuki was almost certain that the woman had been trying to wheedle out information on her current predicament. The more she thought about their earlier conversation, the more she began to think the lady-captain had developed enough curiosity to entangle herself in Natsuki's life. And that did not bode well if she was to avoid capture – it nearly guaranteed her return home.

"Did you find the meal satisfactory, Miss Natsuki?"

She looked up. Captain Fujino was watching her, relaxing back into her chair, glass of wine in hand. Those red eyes were strange in the low lighting: liquid … glowing. She couldn't hold that odd gaze for long; she broke away, leaning back into her own chair, her own glass of wine in hand. It was a light brew of wine, mildly sweet, not unlike what her parents permitted her to drink from time to time. Swirling it in her glass, she decided she rather liked it. "It was very nice, thank you."

"Excellent. For a moment I was uncertain." Natsuki could hear the smile in her voice. "Miss Natsuki, if I may, I'd appreciate if you would inform me of your destination. I find I have become uncomfortably concerned."

Natsuki had this answer planned out. The plan itself had terrible risk of a trap, yet it was the best she could come up with – and in truth, she was never much for scheming, only blunt recklessness. Needing to sell the lie, she met Shizuru's gaze steadily, and replied: "I'm on a winding path, in fact. I'll be heading north a while, then east. It'll be long, but I'm in no great hurry, just … eager to arrive, I suppose." She prayed it had all spilled out in her regular low tones (on occasion, her voice betrayed her lies at home, resulting in a varied list of punishments). The correct fact: she would be setting off south-east. She only hoped her lie would stick.

The woman blinked; her customary smile widened. "Ara, north? Perfect! We shall accompany you as far as we can." _No, damn it._

"You really don't have to," said Natsuki. Hope seemed to enjoy disappointing her lately. "I'll be fine."

"There is no absolute knowledge, Miss Natsuki. And truthfully, do you not believe it a wiser choice to travel as one for as long as possible?"

"Um…" _Woman has a point. What am I supposed to say to that?_

"It is guaranteed that my platoon can provide food, protection, and a good fire of an evening under the stars." Those eyes were burning a deep, steady flame that refused to yield. That pretty face – that mouth, usually smiling, now parted and slightly puckered in concern – was so utterly anxious. Over _her_, no less.

If Natsuki had not been panicking, she may have noticed how heartened she was by this honest care. Yet as that was not the case, still she struggled. "Look, thanks and all, but I'm more of a solitary sort, you know? I don't enjoy packs, though I understand the allure…" She had to wince at her increasingly poor attempts at damage control.

The smile that appeared did not bring Natsuki comfort. "Well, I hope Miss Natsuki will at least consider it … I hope you'll reconsider, and join us in the morning."

She tried hard to smile in her best maybe-maybe not manner, but it weighed heavily and felt more like a grimace. _Sorry lady, but that will definitely not be happening._


End file.
